Online advertising has become an extremely popular and successful technique for organizations to advertise their products or services to users. Online advertising has also become a major source of revenue for various online platforms and webpages that hold such advertisements. Online advertising generally involves the placement of advertisements on webpages, where advertisers typically pay based on a number of impressions/views or number of clicks that an advertisement may receive.